Wish Granted
by BlueTribalRose00
Summary: Harry comes to some conclusions and has some fun with Draco while he is at it.
1. 1

Wish Granted  
  
Rating R-NC 17  
  
I don't own a thing, wish I did the things I would love to do or watch.. hehe WARNING: Contains SLASH Boy/Boy don't like? Don't read.  
  
I was trying to sleep and this popped in my head and made me laugh out loud so since I didn't want to loose a cute story plot I am writing the first chapter to get the readers opinion on if I should keep going, so please READ and REVIEW!! Thank you  
  
This is the revised version I got a couple of reviews telling me it was rushed and that I needed to had Ron and Hermione. I don't really like writing them, but I did as I was asked. Also I have to thank a few reviewers that made me smile and made me want to make this better. Thank you. I'll put your names at the end.  
  
A/N: FAIR WARNING. THE IMAGES AND SEX SCENES ARE NOT PRESENT DUE TO I GOT KICKED LAST TIME THIS STORY WAS PUBLISHED. WANT FULL One  
  
Platform 9 ¾ Seventh Year Beginning  
  
Harry Potter can't wait until school starts; he had made a few changes in his appearance over the summer and couldn't wait to show it off. Especially to the hottie he had on his mind all summer. Harry had found out sometime during sixth year that he was gay. Both of his friends were alright with it, just as long as he was happy that was all that mattered. He had gotten to the train station early to get an empty compartment. Since both Ron and Hermione were prefects they would be busy throughout the train ride. Plus he was hoping to see him during the ride, even if it was for a moment.  
  
Speaking of which, as soon as Harry stepped onto the platform a gust of wind swept past him. He followed the gust as it past around several people (A/N: I don't know if you have ever done that, during a beautiful spring day, allow a gust of wind to past around you and kinda follow it, you see what I'm getting at) to none other than Draco "sex god" Malfoy. Draco was standing in front of Harry getting ready to board the train, the wind blows through is silver blond hair now to his shoulder blades and no longer gelled back.  
  
Feeling eyes upon him Draco turns and sees Harry Potter. Draco had been thinking of Harry over the summer, those piercing emerald eyes just could escape his dreams. 'Wow he looks gorgeous, I love how his hair has grown out and not that wild I would love to run my hands through it and see if it is as soft as it looks. He got contacts too; those big glasses no longer hide those beautiful eyes. Great now they will be even harder NOT to start at. Damnit just what I need.' Draco mentally kicking himself for the thoughts that he couldn't control coming. 'Oh my god, who picked out his clothes, damn those tight jeans that should off his legs and ass and that shirt that allows you to see every rippling one of his muscles. Quidditch has been VERY good to him. I would love to just rip those off and see what's is underneath more, up close and very personal'  
  
Harry can feel Draco staring, and smirks to himself. 'I knew this outfit would get his attention' Harry decided to walk up to Draco, with a smirk on his face because he knows he looks good. Harry had decided to wear tight boot cut faded blue jeans. ( A/N: The kind at Express men, dark blue and faded patches in the front thighs and ass.) A simple black T-shirt that is tight enough to show off his arms and chest and leave a little imagination to the washboard abs he was hiding. Black dragon hide boots, and his hair was his normal messiness. Let's face it; there wasn't much he could do with that part. He has gotten contacts over the summer also. He wanted to throw away the glasses to give him a less child like image. So the new Harry Potter was looking good and on the prowl. He had someone, and something in mind. He is not the only one who gets what they want.  
  
"See something you like Potter?"  
  
"You Wish Malfoy."  
  
"Potter there are a few things I wish for, you ogling me happens not to be one of them."  
  
Harry steps forward getting closer to Draco. Draco can feel the body heat radiating off of him. Harry leans in and softly whispers into Draco's ear, making sure to let his warm breath caress it.  
  
"Ogling you is not part of my wish either, just a bonus Draco," He purred in a whisper. "Care to guess what I wish for? No? Don't worry, you will find out. See you later Draco." At that he give Draco an evil grin, lightly runs his fingers over Draco's side, and boarded the train to find an empty compartment to cool off.  
  
At Dinner that night he watched the new students get sorted into their houses and talked to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hello Harry, how was your summer?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Same as always, I stayed mostly in my room working on different things." Harry Replied.  
  
"Sorry Mate that we didn't get to see you at the borrow this year. It was really crowded with Bill and Charlie coming to visit and Neville Longbottom. You know him and Ginny are dating now? Hermione and her parents came too, didn't ya?" Ron was saying between mouth fulls of food.  
  
"Yes we did Ron. Harry that's also what we wanted to tell you on the train but we were in meetings the whole ride sorry we didn't get to see you."  
  
"It's ok, I mostly slept. What did you wanna tell me?"  
  
"Me and Ron started dating this summer." Hermione smiled  
  
"That's great, I was wondering when you two would figure it out. Took you long enough"  
  
"Are you sure you are ok? "  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, I'm happy for you"  
  
"Well we just didn't want you to feel left out or anything." She looked a little sad.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about me I have my eyes on someone and I am sure it won't be too long before I get him."  
  
"That's great Harry. So we know him?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't know if you will be ok with it. You kind of don't like him that much."  
  
"It's Malfoy isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?!" He chocked on his food and coughed. "How did you figure it out?"  
  
"Harry he has been quiet around us since mid of last year and you has been looking at him more since then too. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "You are ok with this?"  
  
"Mate don't worry, Hermione and I had a talk over the summer of the possibilities and I had all summer to come to terms with it, plus as long as you are happy we are fine will it."  
  
"Thank you, both of you. I am going to go to bed you guys, I'm tired and didn't get too much sleep on the train."  
  
At that Harry got up and went to bed. He had a long day tomorrow and he needed some rest for it.  
  
Next Morning, Gryffindor Tower  
  
It was still very early, Harry had awoken around 5:00am, and breakfast didn't start until 8:00 so he had time to shower and get dressed. Harry had figured out a plan during the night, well sort of; he knew he wanted to torture the blond as much as possible, but how? He suddenly jumped out of bed, ran to the library. After looking through 10 books he found what he was looking for luckily it was a very simple potion that took 5 minutes to make but lasted about 2 hours. Which was good enough for him.  
  
He went to an empty classroom to get to work. He had is portable potion kit with him that he brought with him to the library since he knew he would be looking for a potion. He gathered all the ingredients, started the potion. Chopping, slicing, and stirring. Finally the potion was cooling, he pulled out a glass container, corked it and slipped it in his pocket. He knew it had to be put in Draco's pumpkin juice that morning, so we went to the kitchens to talk to the other one who could help him; Dobby.  
  
Since potion had to be slipped into Draco's drink for breakfast. He went to see Dobby to slip it in for him; Dobby loves him and had not problems taking care of it. Now everything was set, now he just needed wait for it to take effect.  
  
The potion he found allowed the user 2 hours to be able to have a one way connection to the drinker to be able to send them images. Not only does the receiver get the images but he can feel wants happening in them too. Harry was planning on taking care of Draco during potions.  
  
Potions Classroom  
  
Draco standing at the front of the classroom, at his usual table stirring his potion. As he was stirring he had dropped his spoon on the table, and fell to his seat, almost missing it completely. All of a sudden, WHAM! 'What the hell?' Draco was flashed with images that he couldn't explain where they were coming from but damn they were hot.  
  
Harry smirked at the fact that he saw Draco stop everything he was doing and even almost fell to the floor.  
  
"Harry what is up with Malfoy?" Ron whispered to Harry from behind.  
  
"Oh nothing." Harry had a very evil grin on. Ron saw that and decided that he didn't want to know.  
  
Harry watched in fascination as Harry was gripping onto the sides of his chair, his knuckles getting white. He also looked like he was starting to have beads of sweat on his forehead. If Harry could see his face he was pretty sure that his eyes would have been glazed over with lust.  
  
Its amazing Snape didn't notice, but he was too busy yelling at Longbottom again for messing up another potion. So Harry sat back and watched what he was doing to Draco while he was sending him some steamy images.  
  
LEMON SCENE   
  
End LEMON   
  
As Draco was coming somewhat back to reality feeling the best orgasm he felt without actually being there, he didn't notice all the looks. See Draco was sitting on the floor. It seems that as the image was playing in front of him and the orgasm hit, it hit so hard he fell off the chair. Red and embarrassed Draco got up; glanced at Harry; and ran out of the classroom to his room. He needed a cold shower and fast. Plus he needed to think and figure out what the hell just happened. What was he going to do about it?  
  
Harry watched Draco run out and smiled. He got up then walked out of the classroom, Ron and Hermione was walking behind him wondering what just happened. Malfoy was on the floor and Harry smiling as if he had something to do with it.  
  
All Harry was thinking as 'Score one for Harry Potter.'  
  
This could probably stand only or I can figure out what Draco will want to do in retaliation, however I will let you guys decide. Because I don't know. I just wanted to get this much out on the computer before it went away Thank you for reading this. Please review; let me know if you liked it. 


	2. 2

I'm sorry I just looked at this chapter uploaded and say that for some reason FF does do Italics or bold, does anyone know how I can do it?  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts' (Italic)  
  
'Subconscious Thoughts' (Bold Italic)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Draco was in his private bathroom taking a cold shower trying not to think about what had just happened in potions. It seems though that luck was not on his side. He kept seeing the images repeating in his mind and was getting very hard in the process.  
  
'Why am I thinking about Potter like this?' (I)  
  
'Because that was hot and you know it' (BI)  
  
'What do you know? This is Potter, he is not hot.' (I)  
  
'You seem to think so, or else you wouldn't be as hard as you have been for the past 30 minutes.' (BI)  
  
'Oh this sucks, what am I going to do now?' (I)  
  
'Get even' (BI)  
  
'How?' (I)  
  
'Well you like Potter, he seems to like you, if those images are anything to go by. So do something about it. Take it to the next level. Be a Slytherin. You are Draco Malfoy. You always get what you want, so go get him.' (BI)  
  
'You are right, Tonight Harry Potter I will get what is mine.' (I)  
  
After Potions Harry had gone through the rest of his day like normal, however he never saw Draco during this rest of the day. It seemed that the blond sex god was avoiding him. No matter there was always tomorrow. He couldn't avoid him forever.  
  
Harry was in the boy's bathroom getting ready for bed. While enjoying a hot shower and letting the water run over his body relaxing his muscles he began to think of Draco again.  
  
LEMON SCENE  
  
After he was finished showering and cleaning up his mess. Harry got dressed, and went up to bed. Lying down, he took off his glasses placing them on the nightstand, and closed his curtains.  
  
Draco had stayed in his room all day avoiding Potter but also thinking about what to do to get this revenge. He finally came up with a plan. He came out after dinner and noticed that mostly everyone was in their dorms, probably getting ready for bed.  
  
He went to the library hoping to find a first year studying or reading. He needed the password to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He spotted a little girl in the back of the stacks that he saw during the storing but couldn't remember her name.  
  
"Hello" Draco purred out. He would try smoothness before he became the 'Ice Prince'.  
  
"Uh Uh Hello" The girl said.  
  
"You know who I am right?"  
  
"Yes sir... you..are...are.. Mr. Malfoy." "That's correct. And you also know I get everything I want right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I want the password to the tower."  
  
"But w..w...why?  
  
"Because there is something in the tower I want, now give me the password" Trying to still sound sweet.  
  
"Its umm.. Gryiffin Pride"  
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Not really wanting an answering he turned around and left.  
  
'Perfect, tonight Potter, you are mine' (I)  
  
Draco had an evil grin on his face as he walked back to his room. Now all he had to do was wait until everyone was asleep, then he would sneak into the Gryffindor Tower and fix our resident 'Golden Boy'.  
  
I already know what Draco is going to do, well tidbits of it, I want it the scene just right before I type it out, but I thought I would give you just a little taste of what's to happen. I know it is a short chapter and I am sorry for that. But what happens next will be what Draco actually does. 


	3. 3

Chapter Three  
  
Draco was waiting in his room, double-checking to make sure he had everything he needed. He gathered everything; put it in the pocket of the cloak he was looking at, and started to get ready. He grabbed an everyday black cloak, a pair of black silk boxers, and his wand.  
  
It was 1:00 am and everyone should be asleep. Draco snuck out of the common room and out into the dungeons. (A/N: Draco has his own room because of daddy, but it is still in the Slytherin dorms. Private bathroom too. He so spoiled. Heh)  
  
Draco made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower to set his plan into action. The Fat lady came into view. He made sure to put his hood up so that his silver blond did not shine in the moonlight. She was sleeping like most people this late at night. "Gryffin Pride" he whispered. The portrait swung open and he climbed inside. Not to sure where to go he hoped it was the same side as his dorms. He climbed up the stairs and had a look around before choosing a side. He was correct, 'now just have to Potter's room.'  
  
"Seventh Year Boy's" he read off a gold plate on the door. He softly pushed the door open, looking around at the trucks to find Potter's. Luckily there was just enough moonlight to see so he didn't have to light his wand. Soon he found it, the one to the right of the window. The curtains were not all the way closed and he could see Potter sleeping.  
  
Time to get to work.  
  
He cast a few spells. He knew these would work without fail. He perfected a few minor spells to recognize only his magic signature. Which means they didn't affect him, or only answer to him. The first one would make anyone how came near his curtains to forget why they came and leave. The second was a silencing charm. Third was a locking curtain spell, means that no one could get in or out but him.  
  
He took the bottle out of the cloak pocket then slipped the cloak off his shoulders. He whispered a spell that ties Potter's hands above his head to the headboard. Silk scarves came out of the wand and wrapped around his wrist. 'He cant get out of those, silk might gave the impression of being easy to get out of, but only I can remove them with my hands or wand.' He uncorked the bottle and slipped 3 drops on his tongue and held it to the roof of his mouth so the potion did not leave his tongue.  
  
He climbed onto the bed and straddled Potter's legs. Leaning forward he softly kissed him. He felt a jerk underneath him signaling that Potter was awake. He needed Potter to try to pry my mouth open with his tongue and he knew exactly how to do it.  
  
He nibbled on his bottom lip, and kissed him with so much passion. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip for entrance. Draco more than happy opened. He massaged his tongue with Harry's coating it with the potion. Sitting up on Harry's hips Draco looked down with a smirk. 'Yes the only draw back is I ingested the potion too, oh well, always a price to pay for what you want'  
  
Harry finally registered that his hands were tied up, his curtains he closed all the way and what was that taste in his mouth?!  
  
Draco grabbed and slipped on Harry's glasses from the nightstand so he could see. Whispered another spell that had a few glow bugs float at the top of the bed for soft light.  
  
"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here, in boxers, on my lap and why in the hell and I tied up?"  
  
'Damnit why couldn't he keep his mouth shut'  
  
"Yes it's me, because I had some things to ask you, it's hot and they are comfortable, and because I tied you up for my own fun and pleasure" At that last part Draco slapped his hand over his mouth not believing he said that.  
  
Regaining his senses he started to ask Potter his questions.  
  
"Do you know about the incident in Potions early?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because I sent those images to you."  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"Because I wanted to you to see what I could do to you. A potion that I had Dobby slip into your Pumpkin juice that morning."  
  
Draco was shocked he didn't know what to say. Then Harry spoke.  
  
"Wait. I know what you slipped me. But that means you can tell the truth too, because you didn't slipped it to me straight from the bottle. That's what was on your tongue." He got a very evil grin at that.  
  
"Draco" he purred, "May I call you Draco?"  
  
"I would prefer you to scream or moan it" He slapped his hand over his mouth again. He could not believe he said that. Damn him.  
  
"Draco I take it you enjoyed the images I sent you?"  
  
Draco just nodded.  
  
"Would you like more?"  
  
Draco shook his head no.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Draco in a flash of light attacked Harry's lips. Licking, sucking, nibbling, he needed to taste all of him. He couldn't hold himself back much longer; he remembered the images and was getting hard. From what he could tell so was Harry.  
  
"Wait, why did you send me those?" Draco asked catching his breath.  
  
"Because I have liked you since last year and over the summer it grew to be more. I wanted, no, needed to have you as my own. To feel you under me, above me, it didn't matter, I needed to feel you. Why are you here?"  
  
"Basically the same reason, when I saw you at the train station, you looked so good and then the way you whispered in my ear, touched my side, I couldn't control it then. But those images, it took me all day to get over them enough not to get a hard on ever 5-10 minutes."  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
"Draco, what now?"  
  
"Harry.." Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The sound of his name rolling of that tongue was music to his ears. "...how do you feel about me? What do you want from me?" "Draco over the last year I have lusted after you and fallen in love with you. I want to be with you for as long as you will have me. I didn't know what to do. I felt the electricity that day on the platform but I wasn't sure so I sent you those images. I wanted to you feel me inside you the love and the passion that I had for you. Then let you come to me."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Draco."  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
"Draco I would love to, but.."  
  
Draco's fell, he knew it was too good to be true. Finally having someone that cared about him and say past the Ice Prince image.  
  
Harry say the sad look upon his face and tried to get the rest of sentence out fast before he left.  
  
"Draco, I'm tied up"  
  
Draco giggled at his stupidity. He leaned forward and softly kissed Harry while untying the scarves.  
  
With his hands free Harry wrapped his arms around Draco caressing his back.  
  
LEMON SCENE  
  
"That was amazing."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Harry.. I... I.. Lo..Love.. you" Draco blushed.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Draco's nose playfully, then he lips ever so softly. He was happy; no one had ever loved him that was alive. He finally had the one thing he wanted.  
  
"I love you too Draco."  
  
At that Draco smiled. No one had ever loved him. He felt happy and complete for the first time ever.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms; finally happy they found each other.  
  
Yeah I finished it. I know it was a bit of fluff, but I couldn't help it. I hope you liked it. I had to have a sweet and happy ending, come on, its Harry and Draco... hehe so cute. I have another story in my profile called 'The Creature Within' it is complete. I hope you read and like it. Let me know. Also I have two stories on AFF. The link is also in my profile, so steamy sex between Harry/Draco. Check it out. 


	4. Notice

A/N  
  
I just wanted to let everyone know, since some didn't seem to catch it or what not. The story is finished. It's not perfect, and I don't care. I wrote it several months ago, and it got removed along with my profile. I don't know why. The only reason I thought of was the lemon/smut scenes. I know that if you don't make them too graphic they stay. But I did not wish to chance it.  
  
The whole chapters including those missing scenes are at my AFF.net account along with 2 other stories. The link to that account is in my profile. That is where you can find the lemon/smut scenes.  
  
I hope that answered any questions that came in the reviews. It's not beta- ed, It doesn't have that many mistakes. But it doesn't really matter. But it's completed and all I wanted to do was re-add it. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you do. 


End file.
